


Watermark

by Salias



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel/Flowey has DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a potty mouth, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, adding tags as I go, did, lots of cussing, reader - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salias/pseuds/Salias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your break up with a boyfriend you had for over a year, you thought life couldn't get any worse. But seems like after falling into a hole you found your soulmate. A FUCKING Flower. </p><p>Soulmate Timer!AU<br/>(I know, summary sucks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Damn Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the game, please don't kill me for a little mistake. I got enough spoilers to know a few events that happened. Also this isn't beta read. And my first fic on here. Please be gentle! ._.
> 
> Also I recommend the app InteractiveFics if you're using Google Chrome, you can change Odilia to your character's name.
> 
> Enjoy???

 

 

Your legs were taking long strides, running up the mountain. ‘I can’t fucking believe him!’ There were angry hot tears streaming down your face. ‘I really thought he’d stay with me, after he found his soulmate! She doesn’t even give a damn! She’s just whoring herself out to others!’ You thought, rubbing the tears off of your face. ‘He even brought me here to the forest, so I wouldn’t make a damn scene!’ You screamed and anger. “WHY!? WHY ME!? THAT’S NOT FUCKING FAIR!” You hadn’t noticed your soulmate clock on your wrist.

 

**_01:00_ **

 

 

Blinking in red, counting down. “This isn’t fucking fair!” You skidded to a halt, seeing as you were lost. “Odilia! Please!” You could hear his stupid voice. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” You harshly whispered and ran towards a random direction. You didn’t even notice the sign you ran past. But you did hear a loud beeping  sound. As you ran you pulled the sleeve of your shirt down. “What the-”

 

**_00:30_ **

 

And you fell, down a hole. Your first thought was, ‘I’m fucking Alice.’ And closed your eyes, bracing for the impact the would probably kill you. ‘I’m going to end like this? Without meeting my own soulmate? Well, this is a bad timing for the both of us.’ You expected to end up landing in a bloody mess at the bottom, but something had cushioned your fall. You fell on something soft with a ‘Ooof!’ on your stomach. “What? S-Shouldn’t I be dead?” You pushed yourself up into a sitting position. Yellow flowers, you had landed on a bed of yellow flowers. “Howdy! I’m Flowey the flower!” And that’s when your timer stopped with another loud beep, which seemed to echo. You turned to the source who and spoken, and froze. Baffled at what was in front of you

 

“What. The. Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 1: Yapity, Yap, Yap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet nice chat with the damn flower. (Yah right.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys make me blush.  
> Enjoy.

    “Did… Did you just talk?” A baffled look crossed your face, staring at a yellow flower with a big ass smile. You could tell it was forced. The corners of its mouth twitched. “Yes, I did friend!” The way he spoke made you cringe. Too damn happy, and you weren’t in a happy mood. “Now just wait a damn minute! My timer just went off! You can’t be my soulmate! No way in hell!” The flower tilted its head to the side, and their smile dropped. “Oh? You mean that strange red hand writing? Hmm. That stupid kid had one too, but it was broken.” It mumbled the last part. “Well either way monsters don’t have them.”

 

 

    “Wait you’re a monster? No timer?” Its eye twitched. “No shit! And do you seeee a timer on my wrist? Oh wait! I DON’T have one!” Was its snappy reply. “That means you don’t have any genitalia either…” You mumbled, but it had heard you. “You want to FUCK a FLOWER?! You have some freaky fetishes kid.” You choose to ignore him. “So do you consider yourself male or female?” It smacked you with one of its leaves. “WHAT THE FUCK THAT ACTUALLY HURT!” You rubbed you cheek which no doubt had a leaf print on it. “Male for your information.”

 

 

    “Okay so look. Maybe I got the wrong soulmate. There has to be someone else around here.” You got up and started searching. “Are you stupid? Weren’t you there when all the monsters got back up to the surface? Do you live under a rock or something?!” You turned and glared at him. “Ugh.” You came back and plopped your self in front of him. “I did hear about some monsters ending up to be the soulmate of a few humans. But not many.” You were mumbling to yourself. “Wait? Why are you down here then?” He rolled his eyes. “None of your damn business.” Your eyes hurt from glaring so much. “I’m trying to be nice here fuck face!” He grinned. “Better.” You groaned in frustration. “Okay so how do we get out of here?” You got up looking at the hole you fell through. “We have to go through the core.” You through yourself backwards, almost landing on him. “Sounds like too much work. I’d rather lay here and end my pathetic life.” You had remembered of your break up. Flowey scoffed. “What’s got you so depressed? Human mood swings?”

 

 

    “No you fuck! My shitty ass boyfriend dumped me over a WHORE!” Your yelling had echoed. “Pipe it down loud mouth! God you’re so pathetic. You’ll meet other people!” You snapped at him. “Look asshole, you know nothing about my relationships! Me and my ex dated for over a year! I thought he was the one! I was hoping our timers would stop at the same time! So I would be able to stay with him forever! Our relationship was beautiful! We were the IT couple at our college! And now... He left me for a girl who doesn’t give a damn about him.” You pulled your knees to yourself, and buried your face in your arms. Tears started to stream down your face again. Flowey sighed and rolled his eyes. You felt something slick but rough slip up your left arm. An awkward pat to your head. “There, there…” You shot your head up, looking at Flowey surprised. He had climbed up your arm and wrapped his self around you. “W-Wow… I know this doesn’t feel right for you but… Thanks.” You pulled his head to your chest and hugged him tight, sniffling a bit. “Ugh! Let go!!” He tried pushing you away. You giggled, feeling much better. When you pulled away you saw a light yellow blush going across his face. “Maybe it won’t be so bad, you being my soulmate.”

 

 

    “Hey, hey, hey! Calm yourself! I haven’t agreed to this yet!” You grinned. “Yet. So you’re considering it!” You got up from you position. “SHUT IT HUMAN!” He growled, his blush brightening. Maybe it was the fact that you were his soulmate, made him act this way. He felt like he needed to protect you, and he didn’t like that feeling at all. “So… Where do we head to now?” He huffed. “Well… We need to go through the ruins. You won’t be able to survive the cold on the way to Snowdin. So you might need to use some of the clothes in… _Her_ house.” ‘ Her? Who’s her?’ “Ugh, it still sounds like a lot of work.” You groaned and slumped a little as you started towards the direction Flowey had told you to go. “It’ll be much quicker, sense there’s no other idiotic monsters to stop us.”

 

 

    “How come you were acting so nice?” He looked at you and raised an eyebrow. Well it looked like it; sense he doesn’t really have any. “An act, to trick stupid humans.” Now it was your turn to raise an eyebrow. “Why?” He sighed. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter anymore…” He looked… Sad? You snatched his head and pressed a kiss to one of his petals. He shivered and quickly pushed you away. “W-What the hell!? Stop doing that! Stop being weird!” He was blushing darkly again. “Sorry, I can’t help it. I can do anything I want with you now that I know I’m meant to be with you. And... You made me feel better. So I guess it was my turn.” A soft smile was sent his way. “Ugh! I prefer you cussing and mad! Not all lovely dovery! Gross!” You only giggled. You had a feeling that your time with him was going to be a great experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I told my friend that I stuff Glamburgers in my hidy hole. She dared me to say that to one of my friends (he doesn't play Undertale but he knows enough about it) and he replied with, 'Same.' I don't know what to say...)  
> (ANYWAYS. I may not update in a while because I'm gonna try to stop being lazy and finish Undertale.)
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo... What do you think? :0


	3. Adventure Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Ruins! Where you fuck up a lot with puzzles and get stuck in traps! Woopie!
> 
> EDIT: I accidently put a name instead of (Y/N) I was half asleep so I edited that sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH I GOT FAN ART FOR MY FANFIC CHECK IT OUT IT'S AMAZING!! https://56.media.tumblr.com/da4c4a0324236b69c66a73a5858e7985/tumblr_inline_o13gvj0MUi1r27m65_540.png  
> I laughed so hard you have no idea.  
> This chapter is dedicated to Shickie! Thank you so much for my first ever fan art! It made my day and got me to finally write another chapter! Thanks again!
> 
> And thanks to everyone for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments! It makes me really happy that people actually enjoy it! <3

No one had signed you up for this. Puzzles. Fucking puzzles. And apparently, they’re ‘child’ difficulty. “For fucks sake!” You yelled when your leg got caught in some ivy. “Someone’s frustrated.” Flowey said bellow you. You looked down at him and glared. “Look my minds in a jumble! I can’t work well!” He only rolled his eyes. “Look the house is not too far away. Just a few more puzzles. Now will you STOP yelling!?” He growled. And here you thought you were getting along with him. Maybe it was just your frustration with these damn puzzles. 

 

You groaned and bent down to untangle yourself. “Sorry. I just feel stupid that I couldn’t figure out some simple switch puzzles. The spikes on the floor freaked me out. I mean, who would let kids go through those?!” Flowey only gave you a blank look as you untangled your foot. “Let’s keep going.” Was all he said to you. “Someone has their roots in a twist.” Mumbling as you stared to the side. He snapped his head to you and glared. You looked away quickly, grinning widely. ‘That was a good one. Kudos to you Aria.’ You gave yourself a mental high five. You heard a slight scoff and he continued off, getting to the end of the long room. You weren’t exaggerating. It was really fucking long. “Where next? Ugh, I already feel tired.” You slumped a little. He ignored you and left the room, you quickly followed.

 

In this new room there were red leaves in random piles. And the same purple brick, purple dirt, and ivy on the walls. There was an arch way to your left, leading to another room. “Eh? Do I hear water?” You went into the room. It was small, but had two small little pools of water. In the center was a podium and a bowl of- “CANDY!?” You gasped and hurriedly walked up to it. Lo and behold, was a bowl of beautifully delicious multi colored candy. On a little sign said, ‘Please take one.’ “Well… Flowey did say the Underground was abandoned sooo…” You started stuffing your pockets with candy. Once your pockets were full you grabbed a few that were left in the bowl and unwrapped the clear wrapping, popping a yellow one in your mouth. “Ooooh my god. This candy is delicious! I’m in heaven~!” You pressed your hands to your cheeks, a little bit of drool running from the corner of your mouth. Someone cleared their throat and you jumped, wiping the saliva off of your mouth and turning around. Flowey had a bemused expression. “It’s just candy.” Your jaw dropped.

 

“This is the most amazing candy I have ever tasted! And I feel so energized too! It literally melts in my mouth! Man do I feel strong; I can probably suplex a giant boulder!!” You started babbling. “Shut up and give me one.” You grinned at him and grabbed a red candy, unwrapping it and plopping it into his mouth. “I have hands- erm… Petals. I could have done it myself.” 

 

“Well you let me feed it to you.” He started blushing again. “Shut up! Let’s go!” He quickly left, leaving a trail of open dirt as he dragged himself away from you. ‘Heh. He’s cute for a flower.’ That has to be one of the weirdest thoughts you have ever had. You followed after him, going through a few more puzzles that were a lot less hard now that you had some sugar in your system. 

 

“Careful the floor is unstable.” He stopped you. You looked at the ground. It looked normal to you, just a few cracks here and there; then again it is called the ruins for a reason. “Aw, worried for little old me? How sweet! But I can do this myself! It can’t be hard!” He didn’t stop you from walking in a straight line towards the next room. Bad idea. You froze when you heard the sound of cracking. You looked down at your feet, and saw the floor was starting to crumble and give into your weight. “Aaah!” You screamed as you started to fall in. But a vine caught your wrist and held you from falling. Flowey pulled you up. “M-My savior.” You could feel stars in your eyes as you gazed at him. He gave you an exasperated look. “If you had fallen, the leaves at the bottom would have cushioned your fall. But I wanted to save sometime. It takes so fucking long to climb back up.” Your face dropped. “Oh.”

 

He stared at you for a few seconds, and then turned. “Follow me; I know the way through this. Next time listen to me idiot.” You stuck your tongue at the back of his head. The next puzzle was easy. Pressure plates on the ground and rocks a little bit away from them. They weren’t that big, so it was easy to push them. The only problem was that there was a rock missing. “God damn it, how are we going to get through? Every time I get off of it the spikes come back up!” You pulled at your hair. “Get out of the way, I’ll stand on it and you can cross.”

 

“I don’t know… How will you get over?”

“Just go already! You’ll see!” You got off of the pressure plate and watched as he placed himself on it. The spikes lowered and you were able to cross the bridge. You turned to look at Flowey as he got off of the pressure plate, then he disappeared into the dirt. “Eh?!” You looked around for him. “Where did you go- AH!” He popped up right in front of your feet. “Don’t-! Don’t do that! I thought you left me alone.” He sighed. “I’m getting tired of you human.” You pouted. “That’s not true! You were getting all snuggly with me a few hours ago!” His eyes widened and a dark blush spread across him face. “N-No I didn’t you fucking idiot!” 

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night!” You gave him a cheeky grin. He opened his mouth but you turned away and continued onto the next room. “Ugh, more puzzles?! I’m too lazy to press all the damn buttons!” You groaned and sat down. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into the ground again. “Seriously!? You better come back!” You started eating more candy while he was away doing god knows what. By the time he was back you had eaten over 6 pieces of candy. He found you doing a bunch of jumping jacks. “50! 51, 52, 53, 54-! Oh you’re back! You took so long so I got bored and ate more candy and decided to do some jumping jacks because I got really hyper and I needed to burn off some of the energy and I’m just so pumped I’m happy to I don’t really care anymore about my ex and-“ A vine wrapped around your mouth causing you to still yourself. “Shut. Up.” You muffled out an okay. He let go of you and you gave him a grin. “Soooo. What were you doing?” He looked up at you. “I finished the puzzle; I was gone for only a few minutes. I now know that I shouldn’t leave you alone. Now hand me another piece of candy. And stop eating them all!” He scolded you like you were a child. Which in reality, you kind of do act like one. You gave him another candy, this time leaving it unwrapped so he could do it himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Well… We’re here.” A large old tree stood high and proud before you. And there was a cute little house at the end of the room. “Finally! I need to rest! I’m so tried! And hungry!” He looked up at you. “Didn’t all that candy fill you up?” “No. It was just a tiny snack.” “There might be some food left over, I’m not sure. Haven’t been here in a long time.” He headed towards the house. “Let me climb up your arm, there’s no soil for me to go through.” You nodded and bent down on your knees, holding your left arm out for him to wrap himself around. You both shivered as his petals brushed against your cheek. He took a deep breath, trying to cool his face off and preparing himself. He didn’t like this house. It brought back too many memories. Bad and good ones that were forever tucked away in his other self’s mind. 

 

You opened the door; it creaked loudly and echoed into the empty house. It was pretty empty. There were some steps that lead to a basement, but you didn’t want to go down there. You were a little spooked. The whole Underground had been left behind. You headed towards the left, leading to what seemed like a living room. There were forgotten boxes here and there. And a fire place too! “Where’s the kitchen?” Flowey pointed to a door that was next to the fire place. When you entered the kitchen a bunch of different smell hit your nostrils. The kitchen look pretty clean, but the stove had a few burnt marks. The whole room was a tan color. It felt cozy, like a kitchen that your grandmother would use. You walked towards the fridge and opened it up. “Ah! There’s half of a pie!” You grinned and pulled it out placing it on the counter. You looked around for a knife, but all you found was a fork. It was hard but you cut the pie in crude slices with the side of the fork. You shoved one into your face; you hadn’t had pie in a long time! “Butterscotch? No! Cinnamon?! It’s so good!” The pie melted into your mouth.

 

“It’s both. Hand me a slice. I haven’t had some in a long time.” You handed him one of the smaller slices. You lifted yourself onto the counter, sitting on the edge next to the pie. “What do you mean? You’ve had some before?” You started to kick your feet back and forth. “Yah… So, you never told me your name.” He had changed the subject so abruptly. “Uh, (Y/N).” He tested your name, it rolled smoothly off of his tongue. He liked it. Your name really suited you, he thought. When he had said your name softly, you shivered and turned you head to him. He turned his head too, to look at you. Your cheeks darkened when you both realized how close your faces were to each other. Your nose was only a few inches from touching his face. You licked your lips anxiously, his eyes snapped down. “Uhm…” You murmured softly. You started to lean your face closer to his, your lips brushing against his mouth gently. You jumped when he turned away. You looked down and clenched your fist to your lap, your pie forgotten in your other hand. ‘I almost smooched a flower! And he rejected it too! God I’m so fucking embarrassed!’ You felt your eyes watering. You held them back; you didn’t want him to see you cry, to see how weak you are. 

 

“We should finish up and rest. We still have a long way to go…” He whispered, still not looking at you. “Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a meh for me. Felt like I could have done better and it feels a little rushed. Ah, it is 4 in the morning. I have to get up at 9 lol. 
> 
> At least it's a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Haunted Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Flowey have a long chit chat and explore the little house some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cause finals week is starting tomorrow.
> 
> This one was also a meh chapter. And I wrote it on mobile, so if there is anything incorrect please tell me. Also I was like half asleep. Barely slept yesterday.
> 
> Enjoy!

You had tucked your self next to the fire place, the bright embers coloring the dark room in reds and yellows. An old rug was wrapped around you for warmth. Stiff but it would do. Flowey was sitting next to you inside a cracked flower pot. He had made some space between you two. And honestly, you felt broken. Your own soulmate rejected you. But he's a monster... So maybe that's why he doesn't seem to feel anything for you. But what where all those little moments you shared today? Surely he felt something. You were snapped out of your thoughts by Flowey, who cleared his throat. "We'll rest here tonight. We should scavenge for anything edible. Stuff that would help us on the trip. I don't need to eat, but the monster food will give us energy." "Okay..." Was all you said. 

He sighed. "Forgot about what happened. I told you before that monsters don't have timers. It's your own fault." He said. "My fault!? Excuse you but I've been through shit today! And you have no right to say that! I know you feel something too! You-- You were comforting me! You hugged me and said so many things that... Ugh! Nevermind you fucking ass hole! You wouldn't care!" You screamed. He looked away and sighed. "Heh... He's really coming out isn't he?" He munbled to him self. "What?" Giving him a confused look. "I.. I'm sorry. We didn't- I mean I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was softer and a little deep, like he had changed into a different person. You blinked, surprised. "This is... New to me. I don't know if I like or hate it." This felt so out of character from him. You were confused. He turned to look at you. A gentle look on his face. "...It's okay. I shouldn't rush you either. Sense this isn't in your comfort zone. But... What are 'we'? You're my soulmate but... If we had time could we be together?" 

 

"We have time... But your fucking weird for having the hits for a flower. Seriosuly, I don't even know what to call this kink." Aaaand moment ruined. A large sigh escaped your mouth and you slumped a little. "Get some sleep (Y/N)." You nodded and let him climb up your arm. Laying down close to him you brought the rug closer to your faces for warmth. "Goodnight Flowey." You whispered. "Goodnight... (Y/N)." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you woke up you quickly got to work with Flowey. Rummaging through boxes that were left behind. Mostly full of old knick knacks. There were two bed rooms and a tiny bath room that was left unfinished. The first room was a warm brown color. It was empty, with only a thin dirty blanket. You picked it up, and something slipped out. "Huh?" You bent over and picked it up. It looked pike an old polaroid. It was a family of three white goats. They looked royal too. The father looked huge and so did the mother. The child looked was pretty small, only reaching the wrist of his parents. He had a green and yellow shirt. His smile looked strained, and that's when you noticed another child next to him. Before you could examine it closer, it was torn from your grasp, and shredded into tiny pieces. 

 

"Flowey! What the heck!?" "That's NOT YOURS!" He looked furious, and you jumped as he tightened around your arm. Your eyes were wide and your lips slightly parted. "S-sorry!" You cringed when your voice crack. He took a deep breath and looked away. "Take the damn blanket." Was all he said. You picked it up and went into the next room. It was a shade of purple and blue. There was kind of a gloomy aura in this room. The bed frame was left and there was a box next to it. Opening the box there was a few articles of clothing, all too big for you. You groaned in frustration and kept looking through the box. Finding a brown leather school satchel and smaller clothing. "Maybe these will fit. Hey Flowey, won't you get cold?" You turned your head to him. He still wasn't looking at you. "No." That was it. 

You put on a stripped jacket. It was pretty thin, but itl was really soft on the inside. Flowey didn't unwrap himself from you, so his vines were under the jacket sleeve. His head popped put of the side of the neck area. "Well aren't you comfy?" You grinned and put the satchel over the opposite shoulder, so it wouldn't bother him. "Shut up..." You frownded. "Flowey... I already said I was sorry." "It's not that you idiot! I just... I kind of knew those people. And it brought back memories. Wait why the hell am I telling you!?" You only smiled and brought his head closer to your next. "Hush Flowey." "Don't tell me what-!" He gasped when you pressed a kiss to his forehead. His face flushed a dark yellow. "What the-!" You giggled. "We should get going." He only silently nodded. "T-The basement it our way out. There's an exit down there." You nodded and the two of you went off again. Flowey confused you a little. He seemed like a sensitive person. But you had no doubt he was warming up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I lost my cousin last monday... Iy was two days after his 21st birthday. Uhm... I don't want to keep talking about because I know I'll burst out crying. So here's a journal I wrote, if you have time. http://adynamiamyrmidon.deviantart.com/journal/PLEASE-We-Need-Your-Help-Family-Loss-585954333  
> We're also having a Go Fund Me. This all has been costing us a lot.   
> I already miss him...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... What do you think? :O


End file.
